First Time
by Vikay
Summary: First time Peeta and Katniss kiss after the 3rd book.


Now it was already past month, but they still plagued me.

Nightmares which would never gone, which would haunt me forever.

Nightmares that show terrible things at the same time has been reflected or showed me my greatest fears, until I was almost mad with fear and sitting in bed, gasping.

The few peaceful nights were only when Peeta was there to take me in his arms to weigh me, to pass through my hair and whisper quiet, soothing words. Only then my sleep was unaffected by nightmares. So every night without Peeta was a horrible night. I longed for, so much every time when I returned alone in the big, dark room and was afraid of closing my eyes. But this desire was not just in fact that I wanted to reduce the fear. No, I wanted his closeness. His warmth, his smell, his arms … and yes, also his lips.

I had everything except the latter. I knew that he needed a lot control at the beginning, but after all the time with me and in his homeland he was almost the Peeta he was before. A little tough, full of fear of himself, but finally he was it who held me and even still protected. And I also tried to protect him - and caused him.

I want to feel his lips so much. It was never clear to me how valuable his kisses were. Kisses, which used to be so evident and were now so far away. But I did not want to push Peeta in something that probably robbed him of his mind, made him more dangerous again, or even completely re-wove.

Then it would had been all for nothing ... and he would had gone. Would had eluded me again.

The last thing I had seen, before going back gasping for air and sitting bolt upright in bed, was Prim's face how it had been shredded up in the air.

I felt like I had screamed, the sound of it still laid on my tongue and echoed from the walls.

But I bet no one had heard it. Because since they had begun building up the district all over again, some people were also working at night and you could hear their voices and the sound of machinery.

I went to the bathroom and cleaned my face free of sweat. Then I went back, shaked my blanket once and wanted to slip in it just at the moment someone knocked at my door.

So some had heard me.

"Yeah?", I asked and my voice still sounded breathless, insecure.

The door was opened and Peeta came in with a worried face.

"Nightmare?", he said sleepy.

"Did I woke you up?", I asked a question, because my answer to his was clear.

"No", he answered not as sleepy as before. "I haven't slept … well, I couldn't."

I knew he also had nightmares, but after waking up I was always sure, what was real and what was a dream. Peeta not. And he was more afraid of that than of his dreams.

He gave me a gingerly look, than came over to me and sat on my bed. I thought about beeing in his arms again, but I could not sleep now.

No one of us said something. We just looked at each other.

It was Peeta next to me. It was Peeta who always took his arms around me, comfort me … but anyway, he is still so far away. Unattainable,

He was one of the few people I love who were alive … yes, who I love. Someone you wish at your side all the time, wish his closeness … his lips … that sort of person you do love.

That person is the most important thing on earth to you. When you would rather die than stop seeing him. When you have no idea what you should do without him. When you cannot think of no one else.

Slowly to realize every reaction, every refusal, my face went nearer to Peeta's. So near that I could hear his fast breath and smell the wonderful scent of his hair.

His eyes were wide of fear, but he did not do anything to refuse me. So I closed the gap between us and and placed my lips on his.

He flinched first, but then he relaxed, replied the kiss and wrapped his arms around my body to put me nearer.

I felt a warmth near my tummy and it flew through my whole body. The joy took over me, I wanted more kisses. So much more.

And I got more. Peeta only stopped kissing me when he needed to breath.

How long had he been waiting for this kind of kiss from me? Since we were supposed to play a couple or before that? Before he barely knew me?

For a short moment I stopped kissing him and whispered in his ear: "I love you."


End file.
